Everyday Is Different At Atlantis
by SnapeLikesMyPatronus
Summary: Changed the Summary. This is a story about pretty much everyone at Atlantis. Their relationships, and random days. Rodney/Jennifer, Teyla/Ronon, John/Everyone. LOL! Rated for later chapters, maybe? Mostly language. LOL
1. A boring day turned to Fun

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Stargate Atlantis. Though I wish I did...but I don't. (:

Hope you like this :)

* * *

Rodney sat in front of his computer, staring blankly at nothing. He sighed. He usually liked this kind of work! But not today. He felt he needed to do something...fun.

"Something fun..." he mumbled to himself, getting up and walking away from his computer. He wondered what he could do that was _fun_.

Sheppard knew what was fun! But then again.. usually his type of fun got annoying after five minutes.

Rodney sighed as he thought. Maybe Teyla had something fun to do.

_Yes, that's it. Teyla!_ Rodney thought, grinning to himself and turning down a hallway. He whistled a little tune that sounded too much like the theme song from Gilligan's Island, but he didn't care!

When he reached Telya's quarters, she wasn't there.

_Oh.. she probably took Torren out to explore Atlantis._ He thought. He was always very fond of Teyla's son. He smiled, then decided he'd go look for Sheppard.

_Where could he be?_ Rodney thought, walking down halls. He got to the Mess Hall and spotted Teyla with Ronon and Torren. Happy people.

Rodney looked around the room. He saw Dr. Keller, Dr. Z, Carson...

"Hey, Rodney," came a voice from behind Rodney.

Rodney jumped and turned around. "Jeez, Sheppard. You don't have to scare the crap out of me like that!"

"Wow, sorry!" John said, laughing. "What're you doing here? When I came by earlier you said you were going to be busy all night."

"I did?" Rodney couldn't recall saying this. "Nope. Don't think so."

Psh. He remembered. He didn't want John to be right.

"Uh.. yeah, you did." John said, raising his eyebrows and smirking. "What's taken you away from your amazing work?"

Rodney could just feel the sarcasm radiating off of John.

"You think you're funny," Rodney said, turning the opposite direction. "I was actually looking for...Doctor Keller."

"Sure you were." John said, then thumped Rodney on the back and walked away.

_Stupid Sheppard. _Rodney sighed. He might as well go do something else. He walked out of the Mess Hall.

"Rodney.." someone behind Rodney spoke, and it scared him again.

"Jeez.. everyone keeps.." Rodney turned around, only to see that it was Doctor Keller. "Oh.. Jennifer."

_You look like an idiot! Stop staring at her!_ He told himself. At least he was standing outside of the Mess Hall, where it was open to the evening air and beautiful sky. He turned around and looked at the setting sun.

"Um, Colonel Sheppard said you were looking for me," Jennifer said, smiling to herself.

_Stupid Shepperd!_ Rodney thought again.

"Actually I just told him that so he'd leave me alone." Rodney admitted, shrugging to himself. Jennifer looked down and sighed.

"Oh.." she said. She started to walk away from Rodney, her shoes hitting the floor with each step.

_Idiot! Idiot! Idiot!_ Rodney told himself. _You hurt her feelings! And you know you like her._

"Jennifer, wait!" Rodney called, running after her. Once he caught up, he was out of breath. "Look. I didn't mean to make you sad or anything."

Jennifer stared at him, a smile forming on her lips.

"Well?" Rodney said, looking at her. "Okay. Look. Stop staring at me. Call me an idiot. Tell me I should get back to work or _something!_"

Jennifer laughed, putting her hand on Rodney's shoulder.

"What's wrong with you?" Rodney said, looking slightly confused.

"Nothing!" Jennifer said, grinning. "Something's very wrong with you, though. You can't talk like that to girls, silly!"

"Look, Jennif—" He started, but she put her finger on his lips.

"Stop." she said, grinning. "It's fine."

Rodney nodded, then smiled. He was glad he didn't hurt her. She wasn't like other girls on Atlantis.

"So what took you away from your work?" Jennifer asked, smiling that cute smile that Rodney loved. "Usually you're always at a computer somewhere."

"I just got...bored." Rodney admitted, shrugging. "I came out to see if there was anything fun to do."

"Fun?" Jennifer's face lit up. "Oh my. You should have been at the infirmary earlier. Ronon was feeling down, so I gave him an injection. It made him hyper. I've _never_ seen Ronon act so.. not-Ronon."

"Seriously?" Rodney said, laughing. "Man, I miss all of the fun stuff!"

"Get out more." Jennifer said, smiling. "You'd feel better, too."

Rodney smiled and nodded. He still wanted to do something fun!

"What would you like to do, Rodney?" Jennifer asked. She was still smiling. Rodney had an idea.

"We could always go fill Sheppard's room with toilet paper," Rodney suggested. "It'd make me smile."

"You know..." Jennifer said, looking around. "John's having a conversation with Teyla. And you know how they can talk for hours. Let's go toilet paper his room. Just for the fun of it."

Rodney could feel the grin that has spread across his face. He never knew Jennifer to be this fun before. They headed down towards John's room, only to find that it was locked.

"Wow, even I can't hack into his room." Rodney said, confused. "Why would he lock his room so securely?"

"I don't know," Jennifer said, shrugging. "Oh well."

"Hmm.." Rodney thought for a moment. What else would be fun? Since it was getting dark, taking a puddle jumper out wasn't a good idea. "Sometimes I wish we had TVs!"

"I know." Jennifer said, grinning. "Too bad. But there's always the internet."

Rodney looked at her, confused. "We don't have internet here on Atlantis, do we?"

"_I _do." Jennifer smirked. "No one else does. And only Carson and I know about it."

"What?!" Rodney said. "And no one ever told me?"

"Well it's mainly for medical research," Jennifer explained. "But Carson and I sometimes hang out at night and find some random things to watch on YouTube or something."

Rodney's eyes lit up. He thought of so many things he could look up.

"Jennifer," he said, grinning. "Can we..?"

"It's in my quarters!" Jennifer said, running ahead of him. Rodney followed, a grin plastered on his face.

Once they reached her quarters, they went inside and sat on the sofa. Jennifer pulled out her laptop from a bag she had set on the small glass table. When she opened the laptop and turned it on, her background made Rodney blush. As did it make _her_ blush.

"Oh.." Jennifer said, pulling up a web-browser as quickly as possible. "Sorry."

"It's fine.." Rodney could barely speak. It was HIM that was her background. "But since when did you get a good picture of me?"

"From the internet." Jennifer typed in a website. It was a picture website. "From here, actually."

"What's 'Photobucket'?" Rodney asked, laughing. "It sounds stupid."

"It's a place where there's images!" Jennifer said, typing in Rodney's name.

"Wow! 314 pictures! People must like me!" Rodney said, laughing. But then he stopped and looked puzzled. "How have pictures of me gotten on the internet?"

"I don't know! That's what I wondered!" Jennifer said, laughing. "Here. Let's type in my name."

The page reloaded and there were pictures of Jennifer on the screen.

"Ha!" Rodney laughed and pointed. "72 pictures! I'm a total win!"

"Shush, Rodney!" Jennifer said, hitting him on the arm. "Let's do... Ronon!"

The page reloaded again.

"What the hell?!?!" Rodney said, mouth agape. "No WAY does Ronon have 483 pictures! Who could like _him_ more than me?"

"I like you more than I like Ronon," Jennifer mumbled, typing John's name.

"Really?" Rodney said, looking at her.

"Yup." She said, then laughed and pointed at the page. "Oh my gosh!"

"Noooo! 749?!" Rodney felt unloved. "Come on! Why does everyone like Sheppard?!"

"Hang on. Maybe you'll feel more loved if we find out how many people like Mr. Woolsey." Jennifer said, grinning.

"HA!!!" Rodney said as the page reloaded. "3!"

Rodney and Jennifer were in hysterics. They'd put in almost everyone on Atlantis in the search. Rodney was 3rd favorite.

"Ah that was so fun." Jennifer said, turning off the computer and setting it down. "You should come by tomorrow. I know a lot of other sites that are hilarious!"

"Sounds like a plan." Rodney said, getting up from the couch. Jennifer followed. "But right now, I'm really tired."

"It's late! It's almost 2 A.M." She said, smiling.

"Yikes. Zelenka's going to kill me if I'm late for work in the morning." Rodney mumbled, opening the door and walking into the hall.

"Have a good night, Rodney." Jennifer said, smiling and looking down slightly.

"I had fun.." Rodney said quietly, smiling.

_It's now or never, Buddy. Do it! _Rodney wished his mind would keep out of his business.

"Um, Jennifer?" Rodney said, looking at her.

"Yeah?" Jennifer said, looking up at him, that small smile back on her face.

"Would you like to have lunch with me sometime?" Rodney asked, biting his lip.

"We have lunch every day." Jennifer said, laughing.

"No, I mean like.." Rodney coughed slightly and mumbled "like.. a date."

Jennifer's smile grew wider, and she nodded. "I'd love to."

Rodney grinned. They stood there awkwardly for a moment.

"So I'd better.." Rodney pointed down the hall with his thumb. "Get going."

"Yeah." Jennifer said, letting out a breath, and smiling. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Pretty sure you will." Rodney said, walking backwards. "Who knows? I might fall asleep at my computer and fall off of my chair and get a concussion."

Jennifer laughed and nodded, waving to him, then walked back into her room and shut the door.

Rodney was still walking backwards, until he crashed into...someone.

"Watch it, Rodney!"

It was Sheppard.

"Oh. You." Rodney said, turning around to face him. "What're you doing up late?"

"Yes, it's me!" John said, grinning. "I was just coming back from Teyla's."  
"And what were you doing at Teyla's?" Rodney was very nosy, and he knew it.

"We got to talking. Torren got tired. We went back to her room, put him down, and talked about you, Rodney." John, said smirking.

"Really? You guys talked about me?" Rodney smiled ever-so-slightly. "Seriously?"

"Nope." John said, then walked on, waving goodbye.

"Idiot." Rodney mumbled. He walked back to his quarters, shut the door, and fell flat on his bed. In no time he was asleep, dreaming about the internet....

Oh, and Jennifer, of course!

* * *

**Enjoy? Not?**

**This was meant to be like.. all humor. But I couldn't resist turning it into a McKeller story. :)**

**This should be a ...McKeller humor story! Ah, this'll be awesome.**

**Review please. :)**


	2. It's hard finding a date!

**Wow! I had the craziest dream last night. I was thinking about the next chapter, and I decided to make this story into an every day life at Atlantis. With everyone.**

**Plot: **Anything and everything is possible in this story. Could be slightly AU at times? Don't know.

**Pairings:** Rodney/Jennifer, Ronon/Teyla, John/Whoever happens to be there. He'll hit on everyone. Haha.

**Summary: **Changed the Summary. This is a story about pretty much everyone at Atlantis. Their relationships, and random days. Rodney/Jennifer, Teyla/Ronon, John/Everyone. LOL! Rated for later chapters, maybe? Mostly language. LOL

**This chapter is mainly Sheppard. Some Rodney/Jennifer moments.**

**

* * *

  
**

The sunlight shone into John Sheppard's room, making him squint as he woke up. He'd had a long night. He had talked to Teyla for hours. He liked Teyla. A lot. He always liked hanging out with her and talking about random things.

He stretched and yawned, sitting up and putting his legs over the side of his bed. His hair was a mess and he looked like he'd just fallen a thousand feet out of a puddle jumper and landed in a bush. He ran his hands through his hair and groaned. He wondered if they'd be going off-world today. He hoped. He needed to get out a little more. Lately there were no attacks on anyone and they didn't have anywhere to go.

As he sat on his bed and looked around the room he thought about going for a morning jog around Atlantis. That'd wake him up pretty well. He got up and walked over to his dresser, getting one of his black hoodies out and a pair of sweat-pants. After he put them on, he picked up his iPod and looked through the songs on it. He noticed something that had been sitting under his iPod, a piece of paper. John picked it up and read it.

_John,_

_Check your computer.__  
I added a song I know you'd like.__  
By the way, I need you to stop by the__  
infirmary later.  
Hope you enjoy the song,_

_Carson Beckett._

"Carson?" John mumbled, looking at his laptop now. He shrugged, sat in his chair and opened the laptop. When he turned it on and logged in he saw an mp3 file on his desktop. He clicked play and the song started. John's grin grew wide as he listened to it. "Beckett knows what I like!"

He plugged in his iPod and put the song on it. As it loaded onto the iPod, John couldn't help but laugh. The song he listened to was very addicting, and very him. He enjoyed it, and he knew he could annoy Rodney with it, which was a plus!

The song finished loading onto the iPod and John unplugged it, got his headphones, and turned the song on. He grinned again, then walked to his door and waved his hand over the sensor so the door would open. As he walked out into the hall, he hummed the tune, since he hadn't memorized the words just yet.

As he ran down the halls he got most of the words from the song into his brain. He started singing it as he ran, a grin on his face.

"Shut up and sleep with me. Come on why don't you sleep with me? Come on, uh huh and sleep with me." he sang, dancing along as he ran. Which was rather weird. He passed Ronon, who was speaking with Teyla. Ronon looked at John as though he had gone crazy. Teyla just laughed and shook her head.

John headed towards the infirmary. One thing he wanted to do was thank Carson for the amazing song. When he reached the doors, he walked in and smiled as he saw Carson. Carson grinned back and shook his head.

"I could hear you from a mile away." Carson said in his Scottish accent, setting some needles down on a small tray. "You're enjoying the song?"

"Of course I am!" John said, sitting down on a chair. "How did you know I liked this kind of thing?"

"It's pretty obvious," Carson said, nodding towards John. "Captain Kirk."

John laughed and shook his head. That joke again. He wasn't Captain Kirk! Although, he did get the girls...

"What are you planning on doing today?" Carson asked, finishing what he was doing, then turning to face John. "You look like you're going to be pretty comfortable all day."

"Well right now I'm going jogging." John said, a smile on his lips. "And after that I'm going to go see Rodney, maybe annoy him a little bit." He shrugged and looked at Carson. "And you?"

"I'm going to find a date for Valentine's day," Carson said proudly, smiling to himself.

"Oh crap, that's in two days isn't it?" John said, looking at a calendar on the wall. "I haven't got a date yet. Who've you got in mind?"

"I'm going to ask Amelia Banks out," Carson said, drifting off into his own little world. "She's so gorgeous."

"The technician?" John said, raising his eyebrows. "Wow. The Doctor and The Technician. Nice."

"You think?" Carson asked, grinning to himself. "I think she likes me."

"I'm sure she does, Buddy," John said, getting up from his chair and patting Carson on the back. "Good luck."

"Thanks Colonel." Carson said as John walked out of the room.

Once John got out and into the hall he rolled his eyes. _Valentine's day!_ He thought to himself, feeling like an idiot. _Who should I ask?_ Just as he thought that, Teyla walked by.

"Hey, Teyla!" John said, smiling. "Where's Torren?"

"He is with Ronon taking a walk," Teyla said, motioning her hand to another hallway. "Torren quite enjoys Ronon's company."

"That's nice," John said, nodding. "So Teyla, I was wondering. There's this thing called Valentine's day on Earth and we usually have like, a date with a girl on that day and –"

"I am sorry, John." Teyla said, bowing her head. "I know what Valentine's day is, and Ronon's already asked me."

"Oh," John said, feeling stupid that he hadn't got there first. "And you said..?"

"I said yes, of course," Teyla said, raising her eyebrows and smiling. "Ronon is very nice, and I too enjoy his company."

"Teyla, can I see you in the gate room, please?" Samantha Carter's voice said through one of the coms.

"On my way," Teyla said, then looked back at John. "Try asking Samantha. I hear she is free for Valentine's day."

"She's only free on Valentine's day because she's the boss! I can't date the boss!" John pouted as Teyla walked away laughing. "Oh fine. I'll just keep looking."

Teyla waved and turned down a hallway and out of sight. John sighed. Who could he ask? He didn't really know any of the other girls on Atlantis besides Doctor Keller and Samantha. And Teyla was already taken. He had to think for a minute, then decided that he'd try and ask Keller. She was hot and nice.

John noticed his song had stopped, so he put it on play again, then walked down the halls to find Doctor Keller. John looked down for a moment, but kept on walking. He crashed into someone and got shoved backwards, squinting slightly. The sun was bright and he had to adjust his eyes to see who he had crashed into.

"Would you watch where you're going?" It was Rodney and he sounded annoyed. "Now _you're_ the one crashing into people."

"Well, sorry, your majesty," John said in his sarcastic tone, raising his eyebrows. "Aren't you supposed to be working with Zelenka?"

"As a matter of fact, I am," Rodney admitted. "But I'm busy."

John looked around to see what Rodney was doing, but it was nothing. Rodney was looking at a wall. John raised an eyebrow and looked back at Rodney, his head tilted to the side.

"What exactly are you busy _with_?" John asked, smiling. "It looks like you're staring at a wall."

"I'm waiting for Jennifer." Rodney said, leaning against the wall behind him. "She said she'd meet me here."

John's eyes widened. Rodney couldn't get to Jennifer first, he just couldn't. If he did, John would be stuck with the boss.

"I was actually looking for Doctor Keller," John said. He needed to make something up fast. "I hurt my leg really bad when I went to see Carson."

"She said she was getting breakfast before she came here," Rodney said, nodding impatiently. "She's in the Cafeteria."

"Mess Hall, Rodney," John corrected. "You sound like Mr. Woolsey."

"I do not!" Rodney shouted as John walked down the hall. "Hey! Wait a minute! You didn't hurt your leg!"

_Crap, forgot to limp!_ John thought. He had the choice to run, or to fake limping. He chose to run.

"Oh, come on!" Rodney shouted, running after John. "That's not fair. Just because you can't get a date for Valentine's day!"

John stopped running and turned to face Rodney. "How did you know about that?"

Rodney's eyes shifted, then he coughed slightly. "I heard you and Teyla talking."

"You were spying on me?" John asked, frowning.

"No, no, no! Not spying," Rodney said, putting his finger up. "Walking by, happened to hear the conversation."

John and Rodney looked at each other, then down the hall that led to the Mess Hall, then back at each other again. Rodney took off at a quick pace towards the room, but John was right behind him. They shoved at each other as they ran, Rodney huffing stuff about getting there first. John reached the room first. He saw Keller and ran over to her.

"Hey, Jennifer," He said, sitting beside her. "Say, would you like to—"

"Don't listen to him, Jennifer!" Rodney said, running over and putting his hands on his knees, catching his breath. "Sheppard, shut up."

"What's going on?" Jennifer asked, looking at the two of them. "You two look like you just had a fight or something."

"A race," John corrected, smiling his charming smile. "I wanted to ask you something."

"Okay..." Jennifer was hesitant on what was going on. "Ask."

Rodney shot a pleading glance towards John, and John sighed. "Actually, Rodney wanted to ask you something."

John got up from the chair and walked by Rodney, mumbling. "That's the only time I'm ever giving up a date with Jennifer for you."

Rodney glared. _Giving up a date with Jennifer_. He said in his head. He thought John was just being stupid to annoy him.

"Jennifer," Rodney said, sitting beside Jennifer and taking her hand in his. "Would you like to spend Valentine's day with me?"

Jennifer's face turned a shade of pink and she bit her lip. "I'd love to, Rodney."

Rodney smiled and looked over at John, sticking his tongue out and mouthing the words 'Ha! There's no one else to ask!' John glared and walked out of the Mess Hall, making a face to mock Rodney.

John wondered if someone had asked Samantha already. She was good-looking, nice, sweet. He had a feeling that Major Lorne got the guts to ask her out. He walked down another hall and then went into Samantha's boss quarters. She was speaking with Teyla about something when she noticed John standing in the doorway.

"And that's all I need you to do," she said, turning back to Teyla. "You can go."

"Thank you, Colonel Carter," Teyla said, nodding her head and walking to the door. She looked right at John and smiled, raising her eyebrows. John smiled and nodded as she left the room.

"Can I help you, Colonel Sheppard?" Samantha asked as she walked around her desk. "Not expecting to go off-world today?" She added, looking at his hoodie and sweat pants.

"Um," John kind of fumbled with his words, trying to think of what to say. "Yeah. Just felt like this would be a relaxing sort of day. Not many problems. You know?"

"Yeah," Samantha nodded, smiling. "We haven't gotten many distress signals from any other planets. We only had two this morning. I think the planets were P3X-8873 and P3X-9913. We found out that both planets had a flooding problem."

"Which teams were sent?" John asked, making more conversation. "I don't think I saw Lorne today... so.. his team?"

"Yeah. Lorne and his team." Samantha said, nodding. "They left a few hours ago. Lorne was acting weird. He looked like... well he looked like you do right now. He looked nervous about something. I think he just wanted to ask me out. Even though I would have turned him down."

"Why would you have turned him down?" John asked, raising his eyebrows. "He's a nice guy."

"Because I decided I'd wait for someone I liked better to ask me out," Sam said, grinning. "After Lorne left, McKay came by, but he didn't come by to ask me out."

"Rodney?" John asked, taken aback slightly. "What did he want?"

"He came by to tell me that he wasn't going to ask me out this year. He sounded very pleased with himself." Samantha said.

"Oh," John said, laughing. "What an idiot. He probably made you sad."

"No, actually," Samantha said, tilting her head to the side. "It made me laugh. I wouldn't have gone out with McKay."

"Wow." John said, raising his eyebrows and laughing slightly. "So how many people have actually gotten the guts to ask you out today?"

"Lorne, as I said. Um..." She had to think for a moment, then she nodded. "And last night Zelenka came by and asked me. But he was really tired, so I don't think he meant it."

"So would you say no if I asked?" John said, shrugging. "Just a thought."

"I'd go on a date with you," Samantha said, nodding. "For one day, though. I was expecting General O'neill to stop by and ask me. But he's so busy."

"Say," John said, thinking. "Did you and General O'neill have... you know... a thing?"

"No," Samantha said, shaking her head and smiling. "Sorry I was just thinking out loud."

"Okay," John said, laughing quietly. "So you'll go on a date with me on Valentine's day?"

"Sure," Samantha said. "Pick me up here at 6 P.M on Sunday."

"Awesome," John said, nodding to himself and smiling. "I'll see you then."

John turned to leave, and Samantha said "Just curious...uhm..."

"Yeah?" John said, looking back.

"Who's Rodney taking on a date?" She asking, her eyebrows raised. "To be honest... who would want to go out with him?"

"Jennifer Keller," John said, grinning. "I know, it's weird! I didn't think Rodney would get such a hot date. Too bad he didn't get the hotter one."

"So he's going out with a woman? Really?" Samantha said, laughing. "I thought it would be the computer. Oh, by the way, was that a compliment?"

John just smiled and nodded, then walked to the door. "I'll see you Sunday evening."

With that he walked out of the room and pumped his fist in the air in triumph. He got a date. And it was with the boss! He really had the guts for that one. As he walked he passed by the infirmary he heard Rodney whining about something. John walked in and Rodney was sitting on the edge of one of the hospital beds, talking to Carson.

"Colonel, please talk to Rodney for me," Carson said desperately, waving his arms in the air. "He won't listen to me!"

"Only because you won't give me a straight answer!" Rodney protested in his defense. "Sheppard, can you answer a simple question for me?"

"Sure," John said, shrugging.

"Is mental illness contagious?" Rodney asked, raising his eyebrows at John, then looking at Carson. John rolled his eyes and shook his head. _Rodney must be the one with the mental illness_, he thought, laughing silently.

"Rodney," John said, thumping him on the back. "You make me wonder how you attract women."

"That's an insult!" Rodney said, looking at Carson. "Isn't it? That was an insult!"

John just laughed and walked out of the room, Rodney now complaining about people and their pitiful insults. John's work was finished. He got a date and made Rodney annoyed. Now he was headed back to his quarters. He decided he'd try and figure out what he should get for Samantha for Valentine's day. Tomorrow he planned to go off-world with Rodney and Ronon to go gift shopping at a planet they'd recently visited. He went into his quarters, turned his iPod back on, and started to think about gifts women like Samantha would like.

* * *

**Long chapter! I actually spent time in the car today writing this. LOL! Hope you liked this chapter. I love making Rodney be annoyed in some chapters. It's just hilarious to think of things he would get annoyed about.**


	3. Men going gift shopping?

**Okay, so I had to have a friend of mine help me with this chapter. She gave me ideas on what I should make the characters get for their dates. Gah. She's so stupid. XD She said "Make Rodney get Jennifer a box of chocolates from a world with plants that she's allergic to!" XD I'm like....No!**

**Sorry if this chapter is too short for your liking. It really took me all day to write, and I was distracted by watching Farscape. :P  
**

**

* * *

  
**

The next day was already started. Rodney was working on a project with Zelenka and Sheppard was working with Ronon. They had been talking about what girls liked. Ronon suggested flowers.

"I know they like flowers," John said, nodding. "Roses mostly."

"There was that one planet we visited," Ronon said, picking up some boxes that had ammo in them and sitting them in another area. "There were blue roses there. The girls, I'm sure, would like them."

"Never knew you were a guy that noticed that kind of thing." John muttered, chuckling. "What about chocolates?" He suggested, lifting a box that was too heavy for him. "They did have those on the planet, too, didn't they?"

"Not sure," Ronon mumbled, taking the box from John like it was as light as a feather. "I was planning on going back to the planet to get something for Teyla."

"Well you wouldn't mind if I tagged along, would you?" John asked, sitting down on one of the boxes. "Rodney might come, too. I don't think he has a clue what he's going to get Doctor Keller."

"We'll all go." Ronon said, walking to the door. "Like, now."

"Now?" John said, standing up. "What time is it?"

"Almost noon," Ronon stated. "And on the planet it's evening, so we'd better get going."

"Well, then," John said, walking to the door, too. "Let's go get Rodney and get going."

He and Ronon left the room in search of Rodney. They reached Zelenka's office and went inside.

"Rodney?" John said, looking around. "Are you here?"

There was a sound of electricity and then some sparks flew everywhere.

"Ah, God!" Rodney stood up, his hand on his head. "You could have spoken less loudly."

"Sorry," John said, eyebrows raised. He looked around the room. "Ronon and I are going off-world. We decided to go and find gifts for our dates tomorrow. You want to come?"

"That's what I forgot!" Rodney said, rolling his eyes and running to the door. "I've got 30 hours to get Jennifer a gift. I should have gotten one yesterday."

"Well we're heading out now." Ronon said, nodding his head down the hall.

"I'll go get permission from my date," John said, grinning like he was superior.

Rodney squinted and made a face, rolling his eyes. John smiled and walked away down the hall, whistling slightly. Once he reached Samantha's quarters and went in, he sat in one of the chairs. Samantha wasn't there yet, so he decided to wait.

"John?" Samantha walked into the room, smiling. "Shouldn't you be working?"

"Actually, I should be," John said, nodding. "But Ronon, Rodney and I want permission to go off-world."

"For?" Samantha asked.

"It's a surprise!" John said, making an exasperated face. "You can't know the surprise!"

Samantha laughed and nodded. "All right. You have a go."

"Thanks," John said, winking and getting up from his seat. "See you in a few hours."

When John left the room he met back up with Ronon and Rodney. Rodney was asking Ronon about what he should get for Jennifer and Ronon just replied with an annoyed look.

"All right, we're good to go," John said as he walked to the side of the stargate. The gate's symbol part started spinning and as each one locked, John couldn't help but think of the many things he could find. Maybe even something for himself. But he didn't want to be greedy. The seventh symbol locked and the stargate came to life.

"Rodney, after you," John said, smiling. Rodney raised his eyebrows then shook his head, walking through the gate. John followed along with Ronon.

When the three of them got to the planet, the stargate powered down. John looked at the sky; it was getting dark. They were standing not far from a small town and John could see people already lighting their torches for light in the town square.

"Let's get going," Rodney said, looking at the sun which had almost set. "It's going to be dark within a few minutes."

John looked at Ronon as Rodney walked ahead. "I can tell he's being a wimp." John whispered, chuckling slightly. Ronon smirked and nodded, walking ahead also. The three of them walked into the small town. There were small shops and lots of torches. Rodney had spotted a peddler with a small stand and decided he'd see what they had. Ronon walked into a small shop that had some really nice weaponry. John wondered why Ronon would go into a weapon shop. Maybe Teyla liked weapons better than girly stuff? John shrugged off his thoughts and only though of what Samantha would like.

_Maybe she **would** like blue roses..._ John thought, tilting his head slightly. He shrugged and walked into the shop that had the roses...

Rodney looked through the many things that the peddler had. There were many spices, food items, sweets that Rodney had never heard about. He picked up a small red food item.

"What's this?" Rodney asked the man that was standing behind the stand.

"It is a citrus," the man said, nodding towards Rodney who dropped it back onto the stand. "And I am taking it you dislike citrus?"

"Yeah, I do." Rodney said, nodding. "But I'm not looking for something for me. I'm looking for something for a friend."

"And what does this friend of yours like?" the man asked. "Is it for one of the men you arrived with?"

"No, no, no. It's for a girl." Rodney said, shaking his head. "I want to get her something that she might like. But I really don't know what she likes besides chocolate."

The man looked at Rodney then looked down at the stand. He moved some things around and picked up a small package, handing it to Rodney. "Is this what you speak of? This... chocolate?"

Rodney opened the small package and looked at the contents. It smelled like chocolate. In fact, it smelled like a whole chocolate factory. "This is exactly what I'm looking for."

"If you want to buy it, the price is fifteen frells." the man said, smiling slightly.

"Fifteen what?" Rodney asked. _What the hell are frells?_ He asked himself.

"Frells." the man said, staring at Rodney. "You may ask one of your companions for some, if you have none."

"I'll do that." Rodney said, holding up his hand. "I'll be right back."

The man just nodded as Rodney went to find Sheppard. He went into the shop that John had went into.

"Sheppard?" Rodney called, looking around the shop.

"Over here, Rodney." John called. He was holding three different types of roses. "Which one do you think Samantha would like?"

"All three," Rodney said impatiently. "Listen, the money people use here are called frells. Do you have any?"

"Yeah, someone gave me some when I came into the shop. I said I didn't have any," John said, handing Rodney at least fifty of them. "You really think I should get her all three?"

"I'm sure Samantha likes blue, pink and red," Rodney said, walking back to the shop door. He walked out and back to the stand. The man looked at Rodney, a small smile plastered on his face.

"You have gotten your frells?" He asked.

"Yep," Rodney said, picking fifteen out and holding them in his hand. "So what exactly are these called? They _smell_ like chocolate."

"They are called Navari Sweets." the man said, holding his hand out. "They are quite good."

"Navari seems like a weird name," Rodney said, handing the man the fifteen frells. "I'll just call it chocolate."

"Would you care for anything else?" the man asked, waving his hand over the stuff on the stand. "Perhaps the female friend of yours that you speak of would like some nice jewels?"

Rodney gave this a thought, then figured buying Jennifer some nice jewels would be nice...

Ronon looked through many weapons he thought were very thorough and strong. He knew Teyla liked weapons. He had the feeling she liked to use weapons such as swords and whips. She was just that sort of girl. He picked up a bow-and-arrow to examine it. _Maybe Teyla would like this..._ He thought, looking it over. _Yeah, she'll like this_. He walked to the counter in the shop and purchased the bow-and-arrow along with a quiver to hold the arrows. When he left the shop, he saw Rodney sitting on a small bench.

"You find what you wanted?" Ronon asked, walking over to him.

"Yep." Rodney said, nodding. "Now I'm just waiting on Sheppard. Are you done?"

"Almost, I have one more thing to get." Ronon walked over to the same peddler Rodney had bought his stuff from. Ronon picked something, but Rodney couldn't see what it was. Once Ronon paid the man, he walked over to the shop John was now walking out of with the three roses.

"You ready, Sheppard?" Ronon asked. "I think Rodney's really ready go. So we'd better get out of here before he starts getting out-of-hand and acting like a kid."

"You're right," John agreed, laughing slightly. "One second."

He walked over to the peddler, too, picked something out, and walked back to Ronon and Rodney.

"All right, we all set?" John asked, looking at Rodney.

"I was ready to go about ten minutes ago." Rodney said, rolling his eyes. "Does it really take you that long to decide which flowers to get?"

"Shut up, Rodney," John said, thumping Rodney on the back and walking out of the town square. Ronon followed and Rodney sort of pouted and walked behind them, but once they got into the dark field where the stargate was Rodney walked closer to them. John shot a glance at Ronon and they started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Rodney said. He was literally in between Ronon and John now.

"McKay, are you scared?" Ronon asked, laughing.

"What?! No!" Rodney said, getting defensive. "I'm not scared."

"Sure you aren't," John mumbled, putting in the gate address for Atlantis on the DHD. Rodney began to argue, but the stargate activated and John and Ronon ignored him, walking ahead and going through the gate. Rodney looked around and then walked up to the gate. He decided that when he got back he'd try and find a way to get John back for annoying him. But most of all, he couldn't wait until his date with Jennifer. He knew she'd like what he got her.

Rodney took one last look around, then walked through the gate...

* * *

**Review. :) I love the reviews for the first two chapters. I'd love more. :) Thank you for reading this story.**

**Bet you're excited to know what the second item Rodney, Ronon, and John got for their dates!**

**You'll find out tomorrow (Valentine's Day). ;D**

**Thank you again for reading! :) Hope you enjoy the chapters to come.**


	4. An amazing Valentine's Day

**I'd like to thank DaniWilder, LetyBaroque, and my friend Ben for the reviews. :)**

**Hope they enjoy the McKeller scenes in this chapter!**

**(I've only recently got started on McKeller stories, so if I _really_ suck, tell me! Hah.)**

**

* * *

  
**

Rodney was sitting in the Mess Hall, looking at his late afternoon lunch. It was almost 4 P.M and he couldn't stop thinking about Jennifer; he was sure that she was going to dress up nice for tonight. He couldn't help but think how beautiful she would look. She looked good in anything. Rodney's problem was that he didn't know what to wear, and he didn't want to ask John for an opinion.

Rodney got up from his seat, leaving his un-touched lunch sitting on the table, and walked out of the Mess Hall. As he walked to his quarters he remembered he had some nice clothes that his sister had bought him a few years back. He remembered what she had said about maybe someday getting a date. _I guess now's the day,_ Rodney thought, shrugging and smiling, turning a hall and going into his quarters.

He walked over to his closet and looked through the clothes that were hanging on their hangers. He pulled out a long-sleeved shirt that was blue with a dark navy blue vest that was attached to it, then he went over and opened one of the drawers and pulled out a rarely worn pair of denim jeans.

"This is what the guys wear in the movies," Rodney mumbled to himself. "I'll probably just look like an idiot." He sighed, sitting on the edge of his bed. He had two hours to get ready. He'd noticed as he had walked back to his quarters that a lot of the guys on Atlantis were already dressed up in fancy clothes, so he decided he'd get dressed now, and worry later.

After he finished dressing, he looked in the mirror and sighed. "I guess I look okay." He said to himself, sighing again. He walked out of his quarters and down the hall. He had an hour now. He was excited and nervous to see Jennifer. John walked around the corner and smiled at Rodney.

"Hey, nice outfit," John said, smiling. "Where'd you get it?"

"Um," Rodney didn't want to mention that his sister bought it for him, so he made something up. "I bought it last time we were on Earth."

"It's nice," John said, nodding. "Suits you."

"Thanks." Rodney said, surprised that John was actually saying something that didn't annoy him. "Is that what you're wearing?"

John smiled and looked at himself. He was wearing a black half-zip sweater and black pants. "Yeah," He said, nodding. "What do you think?"

"Black really suits you." Rodney said. He was just trying to be nice in return. To be honest, in Rodney's mind, Sheppard was wearing a little too much black. If only John was wearing eyeliner he'd look like Pete Wentz. Rodney laughed and smiled. "I wonder what Ronon's going to wear..."

"I haven't seen Ronon yet," John said, laughing. "I hope he doesn't wear his same old every-day clothes. That would be humiliating...for him."

John and Rodney laughed, walking down the halls, talking about random things. They actually talked for at least twenty minutes. That was until Ronon walked around the corner. Rodney couldn't help but be surprised, neither could John. Ronon was wearing a pair of tan pants with a black long-sleeved shirt with a v-neck.

"Ronon?" John said, laughing. "I didn't recognize you."

"Carson," was all Ronon said. He pulled slightly at the sleeves of the shirt and scratched his arm. "This thing is making me itch. Carson helped me."

Rodney smiled. "Deal with the itchy-ness. You have to. It's part of the whole looking-good-for-your-date thing."

"I guess I can deal with it," Ronon said, rolling his eyes. "I've got to go pick up Teyla. I heard that we all have to meet in the Mess Hall. That's where this whole date thing is taking place."

"All right," Rodney said, nodding. "I'd better go pick up Jennifer."

"See you two back here in a few minutes." John said, walking out into the hall and turning a corner. Rodney left, too, then Ronon.

Rodney walked down the hall that lead to Jennifer's quarters. His heart was beating fast and he was trying to calm down. When he reached her door, he knocked on the metal, waiting for a reply.

"One minute," he heard Jennifer call. "Rodney, is it you?"

"Yeah, it's me." he replied. He thought he'd lose control of his voice by now, but he didn't.

"I'll be out in a second," Jennifer called. Rodney could hear her shoes clicking on the floor. _Just breathe and calm down_. He told himself, looking down at his feet. Jennifer's door opened and she walked out. Rodney looked up slowly, his eyes widening. Jennifer was wearing silver colored high heels and a knee length strapless red dress that had a black lace around the middle and the top part. Her hair was let loose and curled.

"Jennifer," Rodney said in a whisper. "You look _amazing_."

Jennifer smiled and bit her lip, looking down. Rodney could see her face turn a light shade of pink.

"Really?" She asked, looking up at Rodney. She was smiling that cute smile Rodney always loved. "You look really handsome." She added, biting her lip.

"Yeah," Rodney said, scoffing. "You should see Ronon. I couldn't even recognize him. I wouldn't have if he didn't have that hair! And yes, you're the most beautiful person ever, Jennifer."

Jennifer laughed and her face grew pinker with his words. "You're really sweet." She said, nodding. She laughed again. "Yes, I saw Ronon earlier. He and Carson were arguing, but it looked like Carson won."

"Carson's a winner," Rodney said. They stood in silence for a few moments, then Rodney held his arm out to Jennifer. "May I escort the beautiful lady to the Mess Hall?" Rodney said, putting on an english accent. Jennifer laughed and nodded, linking arms with him. They walked down the hall and then went into the Mess Hall. Rodney looked around the room. He saw Ronon with Teyla, who was wearing a dark green toga wrap dress. He'd never seen Teyla dress up so nicely.

"Rodney, look," Jennifer said, poking Rodney's arm and then pointing to the front of the room. "Colonel Carter looks really pretty tonight. I never thought of her as one to wear something like that."

Rodney raised his eyebrows and looked at Samantha. She was wearing a short ombré fringe dress that was black. At least she matched with her date. Rodney looked around for Carson and his date. He laughed as he spotted Carson.

"Jennifer, have you ever seen Carson wear a suit?" Rodney asked, pointing to Carson. "I never thought he could pull of that sort of look."

"He looks good." Jennifer admitted. "But it looks like he's going to some sort of wedding."

Rodney nodded and laughed, looking to see Carson's date. Amelia was wearing a Feather Matte Jersey dress and was carrying a small black purse to match it.

"Gosh," Jennifer said, laughing and sitting at a table. "Everyone here seems to be prettier than me."

"Are you serious?" Rodney said, exasperated. "Look at you. You're the prettiest!"

"You're one of the nicest guys I've ever met, Rodney." She said, smiling and taking Rodney's hand in hers. He sat down beside her.

"Everyone," Samantha called from the front of the room. Everyone in the room stopped talking at once and looked to the front. "I'd like to wish you all a Happy Valentine's Day. If any of you have gifts for your dates, give them now, and then we'll have the big dinner that the chefs here on Atlantis have prepared for us."

Everyone went back to talking, mostly everyone sitting down now. Rodney looked at Jennifer and smiled, setting two small wrapped gifts on the table, moving the larger one towards Jennifer. "Open that one first." He said, grinning. "I know you'll love it."

Jennifer opened the gift and found a small box inside. She looked at Rodney, then opened it. The chocolate things that Rodney had bought were inside. He had had time to wrap them in a nicer box than what they came in. Jennifer picked one out and put it in her mouth, chewing it slowly.

"Oh my God," She said, a smile appearing on her face. "Rodney, where did you get these? And what are they called? It's amazing. It tastes like all of my favorite foods. Like, one right after the other, and then the last taste is like...fresh chocolate. I thought this was just chocolate, but it's way better!"

"The man I bought them from said they were called Navari Sweets. He never said what they tasted like." Rodney said, raising his eyebrows. "So they taste like all of your favorite foods?"

"Yeah!" Jennifer said, picking another one out, this time handing it to Rodney. "Taste. Tell me what it tastes like."

Rodney put it in his mouth, then chewed. "Oh wow..." he mumbled, his eyebrows shooting up to his hairline. "Pizza, popcorn, doritos, fresh bread, and chocolate."

Jennifer laughed and tilted her head to the side. "Those sweets are amazing, Rodney."

"They are!" Rodney said, surprised at how they tasted. "Oh, here." He handed her the smaller gift.

Jennifer took the smaller gift and opened it, there was another box, but when she opened it it wasn't more chocolates. There was a pure gold necklace inside with diamonds studded in it every inch or so.

"Oh my gosh..." Jennifer whispered, pulling it out of the box and holding it up to the light. "Rodney, I love this."

"I had a feeling you would," Rodney said, taking the necklace out of her hands and putting it around her neck, latching it in the back. "There, perfect."

"I wish I had gotten something for you, but I was really busy," Jennifer sighed, looking down. "Sorry."

"Jennifer, don't be sorry. I have all I want right here. You're here, aren't you?" Rodney said, taking her hand in his. "You're the most special gift ever."

Jennifer turned pink again and bit her lip. She looked at Rodney, then gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Rodney smiled and then looked around. He saw Sheppard and Ronon giving their dates the gifts that they had gotten. Teyla seemed to love the bow-and-arrow Ronon had gotten her, but a few people in the room looked slightly stunned when they saw it. And then there was Samantha, holding the three roses John had gotten her, but Rodney also noticed the second gift. He laughed. John had gotten Samantha the same 'chocolates' that Rodney had gotten Jennifer. He had a strange feeling that Ronon had gotten the same thing. When he looked over, sure enough Teyla was opening her second gift, and it was the same thing.

"Looks like Sheppard and Ronon got the same thing as I did," Rodney said, laughing. Jennifer laughed too.

There was a big dinner a few minutes later and everyone was enjoying the turkey, potatoes, and gravy the chefs had prepared. Rodney wondered if they went to Earth a few days ago to get the stuff to prepare it. Everyone was clanking their forks against their plates as they ate.

About two hours went by and it was already dark. Everyone was leaving the Mess Hall, most of them walking their dates back to their quarters for the evening. Rodney and Jennifer were about the last ones to leave.

"So did you have a good Valentine's date with me?" Rodney asked, smiling.

"This has to have been the best date I've ever been on. And I've only been on a date twice." Jennifer said, laughing. She and Rodney left the Mess Hall, Rodney holding her hand as they walked. They passed Ronon and Teyla, who were kissing in a corner. _Somebody had too much champagne. _Rodney thought, laughing. As they reached Jennifer's quarters, they stopped.

"Would you like to come in for a while?" Jennifer asked Rodney, moving her hand over the sensor, making the door open. "I'd like the company."

"Sure," Rodney said, walking into the room with her. The door shut and Jennifer turned on the lights. She sat on the sofa and took off her heels, tossing them near door. She patted the seat beside her to make Rodney sit beside her. He sat down and leaned back, thinking how comfortable it was.

"I had a really fun time tonight," Jennifer said, smiling and leaning against Rodney. "I don't know if this is rude to ask, but I kinda want to know..."

"Go ahead," Rodney said, laughing. "Nothing could be rude to ask right now."

"Okay..." Jennifer laughed and looked at Rodney. "How much did you pay for this necklace? It looks really expensive."

"Well, I got it off-world... and they had weird money," Rodney admitted, grinning. "It was only twenty-five frells."

"Their money is called 'frells'?" She asked, laughing. "And twenty-five of them? I wonder how much a frell would cost here."

"No idea. But I'm guessing a lot." Rodney said. They both laughed and sat next to each other. It was only fifteen minutes later that Jennifer brought up something else, something that really made Rodney's heart literally stop and start again.

"I love you..." She had mumbled, looking at Rodney. "I have for a while."

Rodney couldn't talk. He tired, but he couldn't. She was saying the thing he'd wanted to say to her for so long. _Get the guts, man! Come on!_ He told himself. He looked at Jennifer and smiled. "I love you, too, Jennifer. You're an amazing woman."

Jennifer looked into Rodney's eyes and then bit her lip, moving closer to him. Rodney looked at her, then moved his head closer to hers. Jennifer closed her eyes as their lips met. Rodney couldn't believe this was happening; his dream. He kissed her back, more passionately, moving his hands up her arm and then cupping her perfect face. Jennifer pulled back slightly and smiled at Rodney. He smiled back.

"You don't mind staying here tonight, do you?" She asked, biting her lip. "I do get lonely."

"I couldn't think of a better place to be," Rodney said, smiling and nodding. Jennifer grinned and then they kissed again. Rodney knew he could never be away from her. She was the most amazing girl he had ever met.

* * *

**KABOOM. ;D Cliffhanger?! XD **

**It took me some time to write this. Soooo sorry if you waited for a long time. Haha. I actually went on a website and looked at men's fashion for valentine's dates! I'm THAT lame! ROFL.**

**Hope you enjoyed. Tomorrow I'll write a chapter, but then after that, new chapter's will be up like.. every other day or so.**


End file.
